Free Falling
by th1ndonlyroon
Summary: Gia and Adrianna. Some from the show, some from my head. Lots of fluff. This is my first fanfiction. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**This is the first fanfiction story i've ever written. Should I continue? Please review so I can improve in the necessary areas. Thanks =)

**I do not own 90210 or the characters in the show.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Adrianna opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile and the memory of yesterday's events filled her mind. She had finally got the guts to tell Gia what she was feeling, confusion and all. It wasn't nearly as difficult as she thought it was going to be and it felt good to let Gia in on the fact that the feelings were mutual. Adrianna thought about the kiss. She had been unsure and unsteady when Gia suggested it but at the same time she was excited. And the kiss had been perfect, and the second, well that had been even better. After accepting the date offer they had continued to talk...and kiss. That was until they needed to leave because Adrianna had her first gig with The Glorious Steinems, which ended up going amazingly. And it helped that she had Gia there for support. Of course Adrianna still felt some confusion about her feelings but she knew enough to know that she really did like Gia and wanted to give their new found relationship a try.

A loud groaned as her alarm clock went off. She so did not want to get out of bed. She would have been content with lying in bed all day. Reluctantly she dragged herself out of bed and made her way into her bathroom. An hour later she was walking out to the car all ready for school. Her thoughts of Gia took over her mind as she made her way to school with the convertible top down on her car. As she pulled into her parking spot she saw Gia in the courtyard sitting at a table reading a book. Then it hit Adrianna; what were her and Gia considered? Were they a couple? Would they walk in the halls holding hands? And what would people think if they did? Anxiety hit Adrianna. Of course Adrianna liked Gia, but it was all so new for her and she realized she really had no idea what she was doing. Sure, they had kissed, and yes, the kiss had been totally amazing, and they were going on a date this Friday, but they hadn't actually talked about school and what they would do. It was at that moment that Gia looked up and spotted Adrianna as she stood by her car with a look of confusion and almost fear.

Gia closed her book and made her way over to the silver punch buggy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gia asked

"U-uhm, yeah sure of course, why?"

"I don't know," Gia replied, "you just seem kind of off. What's going on?"

"Nothing, just my silly thoughts." Adrianna answered unconvincingly.

"Come on, Aid, just tell me."

"I don't know what to expect today. What are we? Do we tell people? Do we hold hands?

I just have no idea what I'm doing" she said as she fidgeted with her hands anxiously.

"Aid, it's okay. We can do whatever you want to do. We can keep us a secret for now if you want or we could hold hands, whatever you want. And by the end of the day if you want to kiss me and make every other girl in this school incredibly jealous, that's cool with me too." Gia smiled.

That damn smile always got to Adrianna. She laughed at Gia's fake ego.

"Can we not tell anyone? Not yet anyway?" Adrianna asked worrying Gia might get upset.

"Whatever you want," Gia smiled and nudged the girl off her buggy as they turned towards the building.

The two walked into the school talking about the sappy romantic film they had watched the other day and how they were so not looking forward to going to their classes.

***

"Sooooo, how's it going?" Naomi inquired as she walked up behind Adrianna.

The bell had just rung and students swarmed the halls as period three ended.

"Uhm, fine?" Adrianna answered, a little confused.

"I'm talking about things with Gia, duh! Did you tell her you like her?"

"Oh. Yeah, I told her and well, we kissed."

"That's adorable," chimed Silver as she fell into step with the two girls. "So what else happened?"

"Well," said Adrianna, "we're going out on Friday. Like, on a date."

"Ooo, where?" asked Naomi.

"I don't even know," Adrianna laughed, "She won't even tell me. She says it's a surprise."

"I bet it's someplace really swanky and expensive," said Naomi.

"No way," Silver responded. "I'm betting it will be really romantic."

"Well, I'll let you know when I know," Adrianna smiled to her friends.

"Damn! I got to go. I totally forgot I'm supposed to meet Teddy by the court. But I'll see you guys later." Silver said as she ran off to find Teddy.

"And I have to be in English in like, two minutes so I gotta go, ciao," said Naomi as she sighed and sauntered off.

Adrianna walked off to her next class and hoped the rest of the day would go by quickly.

***

The rest of the day passed without too much excitement. Gia closed her locker and smiled when she saw Adrianna. Not like that was anything new, Adrianna had this uncanny ability to always make her smile. The girls greeted one another walked down the hall towards the doors.

"So I was thinking that tonight, we won't watch a romantic film that will inevitably make us bawl," said Gia as they walked through the school's doors.

"Well what did you have in mind then?" Adrianna asked.

"Ever heard of Death Proof?" Adrianna shook her head. "It's only the best action film, like ever, plus, it's a Tarantino film, which makes it even that much better."

"Uhm Tarantino? I don't even know who that is but sure?" Adrianna laughed.

"Well, I'll bring it over tonight and prove to you how he's basically the most genius man when it comes to film and writing," Gia explained.

"If you say so," she chuckled.

As the two reached Adrianna's car, Gia opened the door to let her in. Adrianna smiled and offered a thanks as she climbed into her buggy. With a wink, Gia walked to her own car, thinking about how she was still amazed that Adrianna had never heard of the amazing Tarantino.

"Ew!" screamed Adrianna as she hid her head in Gia's shoulder. Kurt Russell's character had just been kicked in the face by none other than Rosario Dawson's character.

Gia couldn't help but laugh at Adrianna's reaction.

"Oh come on, it's not that gross," Gia laughed as the credits began to roll.

"Did you not see him get kicked in the face?! She was wearing boots! Again, I say 'ew'. Although, he totally deserved it. And yet, it was a pretty good movie," Adrianna admitted.

"See, I totally knew you'd like this movie. And now you understand why Quentin Tarantino is brilliant," Gia explained.

"I have to admit, he is pretty genius," admitted Adrianne in a mock sigh.

"Well, I'm glad you agree. It's getting late, and since I have successfully convinced you of Tarantino's awesomeness, my job here is done. Plus, I'm pretty sure I have a paper that's due tomorrow," Gia cringed. "So, my dear, I bid you adieu." Gia smiled and turned to leave the room when she heard "Ahem!"

Gia turned giving the girl still on the bed a questioning look.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" the brunette asked pointedly. "Do I not get a goodnight kiss at least?"

Gia was almost talked aback by her boldness but smiled as she walked back to the bed, leaned over, and gave Adrianna a kiss. "Goodnight," Gia whispered before kissing her once one, giving her a smile, and leaving the room.

Adrianna layed down in her bed. Five minutes later her phone went off. Adrianna opened her inbox to see a text from Gia,

'sweet dreams xoxo'

Adrianna smiled upon reading the message, no longer finding it so hard to believe that she so easily developed feelings for this girl. She typed in 'you too 3 see you tmrw xoxo'

And with that she put her phone back on her end table and drifted of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was finally Friday. The day of her date with Adrianna. One would think that after being on plenty of dates before she wouldn't be this nervous. But this was Adrianna she was taking out. A whole different story. She hadn't felt like this since, well, since she first met Alexa. Gia had a feeling things would turn out differently with Adrianna though. Things had been going good for the last three days. Adrianna still wasn't comfortable with showing any affection in public, but Gia wasn't going to rush her into anything. Gia finished getting dressed, did her hair and make up and headed over to pick up her date.

Adrianna was freaking out. Mostly with excitement though. Tonight was her first date with Gia. Adrianna could not help but smile to herself. She heard the door bell ring. She checked herself once more; making sure her hair and make up were perfect before going downstairs to get the door.

Gia's face lit up when Adrianna opened the door. She looked beautiful. She was wearing black leggings with a yellow shirt that came off her shoulders. Her hair was down in loose curls that cascaded down her back. Her make-up was lightly done but she looked absolutely amazing.

"Wow," Gia said looking Adrianna up and down.

Adrianna blushed. "Uhm, thanks?" Adrianna replied, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry, I totally meant 'hey'," Gia said, her brain finally clicking into gear.

The two girls chuckled. Gia looked behind her date to make sure her parents were nowhere to be seen. She leaned in and gave the brunette a quick peck before taking her hand.

"You ready?" Gia asked. Adrianna nodded as Gia walked her to the van and opened the door for her.

Five minutes later, the girls were still in the van and Gia had yet to tell Adrianna where they were going.

"Come on!" Adrianna whined. "Tell me where we're going," she said, batting her eyelashes.

Gia looked at her with a smile and made the motion of closing a zipper across her lips. Then she threw the key out the window.

"Ugh. Pleeeasee?" Adrianna pleaded, biting her lip.

"We're almost there." Gia replied.

A few minutes later Gia pulled up at the beach.

"The beach?" Adrianna asked confused.

"Oh hush," Gia said, not wanting the surprise to be ruined. "Now close your eyes," she commanded.

Adrianna looked at her hesitantly.

"Just trust me," Gia said, and that's all it took for Adrianna to squeeze her eyes shut and take Gia's hand.

Gia held Adrianna's hand as she walked her onto the sand.

"Okay, open," Gia said, giving Adrianna's hand a squeeze.

Adrianna's breath caught in her chest when she opened her eyes. In front of here there was a canopy set up on the beach. In the middle of the tent there was a low table with cushions surrounding it. On the table there were dishes of food and deserts. Candle light filled the tent. Adrianna let out an 'aw' before turning and hungrily kissed the girl who had done all this for her. Gia lead her to the canopy and the two sat down around the table.

"This is amazing," Adrianna said in awe.

"You like it?" the red head asked shyly.

"Are you kidding?! It's amazing. You. are amazing." She leaned over and kissed Gia.

"So I've been told," she laughed.

The two talked and laughed for hours. They ate their dinner and enjoyed chocolate strawberries for dessert. When they finished their meal they decided to spread out a blanket and gaze at the stars. Gia had her right hand tucked under her head and her other arm was wrapped around the beautiful girl resting her head on her shoulder.

"Look! A shooting star," Adrianna exclaimed.

"Better make a wish," Gia said. She watched as Adrianna closed her eyes and made her wish.

"Did you make a wish?" Adrianna inquired.

"Yup."

"Well, what did you wish for?"

"Can't tell, or it doesn't come true, remember?" Gia teased.

Adrianna couldn't help but smile. She lifted her head and kissed Gia. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"So, uhm, I was wondering..." stuttered Gia.

Adrianna looked at her confused wanting her to continue her sentence.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" the red head asked tentatively. She knew that this was all new to Aid but she was hoping that she'd say yes.

Adrianna smiled again. Leaning into Gia she gave her another kiss. "That would be another yes," Adrianna replied.

Gia's face lit up. "Then my wish came true," she said, barely containing her joy.

The girls layed there for a little longer until Adrianna yawned and they decided since it was one in the morning, that they had better head home. Gia walked her girlfriend up to the door.

"Tonight was amazing. And perfect and incredibly romantic. Thank you," Adrianna told Gia.

"I'm glad you liked it." Gia smiled. She leaned in and kissed the breath taking girl in front of her. Adrianna's head swam and it was like she was high above cloud nine. Those lips were just, amazing and she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. The two kissed until their bodies screamed for oxygen. When they pulled apart they were looking into each other's eyes. Gia gave Adrianna one more quick kiss and wished her a good night before sending the girl inside and walking back to her van.

Gia happily threw herself onto her bed. She was ecstatic. Her date with Aid had been so amazing and better than she could have ever imagined. Her phone buzzed next to her head. Gia picked up the phone and read the text from Adrianna.

'who knew you were such a romantic ;) goodnightt 3'

'i guess we all have our moments =P sweet dreams xoxo'

And with that, Gia plugged her phone into the charger and fell asleep with a smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**i own nothing. the CW owns it all...shame...**

_p.s.-who else was incredibly pissed at last week's episode?!_

_and thank you all so much for the awesome reviews and encouragement! let me know what you like/dislike and where you think i can improve thank youuu =]_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three **

They had been together two weeks and things were going great. Gia and Adrianna spent almost every day together doing a variety of things. Gia was happy she was with Adrianna but she couldn't help but wonder if Adrianna was all in when it came to their relationship. She understood that liking a girl was a whole new experience for Adrianna but the brunette had still made no progress when it came to making their relationship public at all. Adrianna had no problem kissing her girlfriend when they were in her room and not that Gia was complaining because those kisses, were....wow. But Adrianna still refused to show her any affection when they were out. Instead of dwelling on it, yet again, and driving herself crazy, yet again, Gia left her house to go to school.

***

The girls were walking to their cars at the end of the school day talking about the insane amounts of homework they had both been assigned. Gia smiled as her girlfriend talked about her English teacher being a "total jerk" for assigning so much reading. Gia reached for Adrianna's hand but Adrianna chose that moment to wrap her arm around her school books. Gia let out a small sigh and continued to listen to her girlfriend talk.

Adrianna was so hoping that Gia didn't realize she just avoided her girlfriend's attempt to hold her hand. She saw it coming and wrapped her arm around the books she was carrying. Adrianna didn't skip a beat in her story as these thoughts ran through her mind. It's not like she didn't like Gia, because she did. She really, really did. She was beautiful and caring and so sweet. She was her girlfriend, after all. And she so loved the idea of Gia being all hers. It was just that she wasn't ready for everyone else's reaction. She knew that Naomi and Silver were okay with her dating Gia and that took a lot of weight off her shoulders but she still had the rest of the school to worry about. And there were her parents. But even their reaction didn't worry her like the idea of her classmates' reactions.

They had finally reached Adrianna's car. Adrianna leaned in and kissed Gia on the check before getting in her car and telling Gia that she would call her later.

Gia sighed as she walked away, wondering if Adrianna would ever come around.

***

It was a little past eight and Gia was finishing up her Calculus homework when her phone rang.

"Hullo?" she answered.

"Hey" replied a sweet voice on the other end.

Gia smiled at the sound of her voice. "Hey there. What are you up to?"

"Well, l was going to make an attempt at doing all of that totally not awesome reading but I decided that I'd rather talk to you. Plus, I'm pretty sure my teacher is trying to bore us all to death."

Gia laughed. "But aren't you supposed to be reading Romeo and Juliet? AKA the most romantic book ever written?" she questioned.

"Yeah but I don't get it. Shakespeare doesn't speak real English. It's all 'thy' and 'thee' and blah blah blah." Adrianna complained.

"Well, I might just be able to help you. I happen to be a self proclaimed expert when it comes to Billy Shakespeare."

"Oh really?" Adrianna chuckled, "and would you be willing to lend me your services so my head doesn't explode from trying to figure this out?" Adrianna smiled on the phone.

"Hmm, I guess," Gia replied, dragging out her answer. "I'm just kidding. I'll be over in like, fifteen minutes and sort it all out for you," Gia assured her girlfriend.

"Yes! Thank youuuuuuu! I'll see you in a little bit," she exclaimed and then hung up the phone.

***

"See, I'm totally impossible. Never will I understand 'yee old English'" Adrianna threw herself backwards on her bed.

"Yeah, you basically are," Gia agreed.

"Hey!" Adrianna retorted in mock offence.

"I'm just kidding sweetie," Gia kissed her girlfriend before adding, "Well, mostly kidding."

Adrianna laughed and kissed the red-head again.

A Half Hour Later:

"Oh! So Paris is the guy who wants to marry Juliet but keeps being a jerk!" Adrianna exclaimed, finally grasping something in the play.

"Finally!" Gia chuckled as she saw the understanding cross the brunette's face, happy she finally understood something of the play.

"I think I deserve an award," Adrianna explained.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Gia played along.

"Well, I finally understand this ridiculously written play. And that's a pretty tough thing to do, hence why I deserve a reward," Adrianna elaborated.

"Oh well when you put it that way, you totally do. Now what kind of reward were you thinking about?" Gia asked.

Adrianna looked from Gia's eyes to her lips. "Well I did have one idea..." she trailed off as her own lips reached her girlfriend's.

An hour later the girls were lying on the bed, Adrianna particularly happy with herself. She finally managed to grasp every bit of Romeo and Juliet. After making out for a while the two just laid down on the bed and snuggled. She looked over to Gia who was staring at the ceiling, looking pensive.

"What are you thinking about?"

Gia was jostled out of her own little world. "Nothing really, just letting my mind wander," Gia replied without looking at Adrianna. Truthfully, she had been thinking about this afternoon and Adrianna's avoidance of her attempt to hold hands. And how Adrianna couldn't seem to let things go and just let them go out in public together. Even in front of Naomi and Silver, Adrianna wasn't comfortable. If she could tell her best friends that she liked a girl, what was the big deal? Why couldn't anyone else know?

"Is that all?" Adrianna asked, not sure if she believed Gia's answer.

"Mostly."

Adrianna waited for her to continue.

"Have you told anyone about us?" Gia asked.

"Of course. I told you I told Silver and Naomi," Adrianna answered, knowing where this was going.

"I mean besides them?"

"No, I don't think I'm really ready to," Adrianna said hoping Gia would understand.'

"I know," Gia sighed, "and I really do respect that because all I want is for you to be happy and i'll be with you even if it will never change," she rambled, But I was wondering if that was going to change."

"It will change," Adrianna said, even though she was unsure of the answer. "But this is all new to me and takes some getting used to. But it will change. I just need some time. Please say you understand?"

"Yeah I get it," Gia answered.

"You're not mad are you?" Adrianna worried.

Gia shook her head no.

"Promise?"

Gia turned towards Adrianna and gave her a small kiss. "That's a yes, in case you didn't know."

Adrianna couldn't help but smile and kiss her girlfriend back.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing =[**

**thanks so much for the reveiws! keep them coming please! also, if you want, you can give me some ideas of where you want this story to go if you have any thoughts =]**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four **

A week later was Adrianna's big debut with The Glorious Steinems. Sure, they had played in front of a small group at school, but that was nothing compared to the number of people that were supposed to be there tonight. Part of her was nervous but she was also crazy excited.

Gia had driven her and her band mates back to the school that night to pick up their instruments. When they reached the building the doors were locked. Frustration quickly spread through the girls as they thought they were completely screwed. Almost immediately, they band mates started to bicker. That's when Gia had suggested that they go in through the roof. While the other girls ran around to the side of the building Adrianna started to follow with Gia.

"Uhm, You are a genius." Adrianna said relieved.

"Just you're number one groupie"

"Aw"

Gia pulled her girlfriend towards her saying "Come here," with the intention of kissing her. Cat chose that moment to run back around the corner telling the girls to hurry up.

Adrianna pulled away from the 'almost' kiss not wanting Cat to catch them.

Gia just looked at Adrianna. It hurt that her girlfriend still couldn't even kiss her when someone else was around.

"Oh," Gia said, clearly hurt.

"Gia" Adrianna said, wanted to plead with Gia so she understood.

"Whatever," Gia said rolling her eyes and walking to catch up with the rest of the girls.

Adrianna paused, watching her girlfriend walk away upset, before following.

The six girls managed to get up the fire escape and into the court yard without any trouble. It wasn't until they were heading out with the instruments that Adrianna tried to talk to Gia.

"Are you still mad?" she asked.

"I'm not mad, I just didn't realize we were still keeping this a secret," Gia explained, clearly upset.

"I didn't either. I just-I guess I'm just not ready for people to know yet."

"Awesome," said Gia, her response dripping with sarcasm.

"Gia, I'm sorry. I'm still trying to figure this thing out."

"Okay, step one: stop calling it 'this thing'."

The two girls rounded the corner of the courtyard to find Adrianna's band mates staring up at the wall a little perplexed.

"Uhm, you guys..." said Lila.

"So how are we supposed to get over the wall with our instruments?" Cat asked a little confused.

"Uhm," Gia responded with a grimace, "I hadn't thought that far ahead."

All six girls just stared at the wall wondering how the hell they were supposed to get out.

"Oh! Why don't were just go out the doors?" asked Lila.

"They're locked?" answered Cat who was wondering if Lila had at all paid attention to the fact that they had to climb a fire escape to get it.

"Yeah, but they are locked from they inside so they should open," she explained.

"Well," said Gia, "it's better than sitting here."

With that the girls picked the instruments and headed towards the door.

An alarm rang as soon as they pushed the door open and the girls screamed and raced to get all of the equipment into the van.

The girls were full of excitement and being total bad asses and breaking out of the school. They jumped into the van with shouts of "Yes!" and "We did it!"

Adrianna turned to Gia in excitement to give her a high five. She stopped when she saw the look on Gia's face.

"Oh, can we do that in public?" Gia asked accusingly.

Adrianna just sat back in her seat wondering why Gia was still so mad at her. Luckily, none of the other girls noticed the upset between the two girls up front.

Gia hadn't talked to Adrianna since they had gotten in the van. The girls arrived at the set and got themselves together, doing their make-up, hair and changing there clothes. While the other girls finished up their make up, Cat and Adrianna peeked through the curtain at all the people that were waiting for the show to begin. Lila turned around and immediately saw the anxiety in Adrianna's face.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Aid, what's wrong?" chimed Hannah

"I can't do this," Adrianna explained with fear in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Liv asked, worried.

"I've never sung in front of a crowd like this," Adrianna anxiously explained. "And I can't even take a drink to calm down."

Gia stood off to the side of the stage watching her girlfriend. She watched Adrianna as she freaked out. She wanted so bad to just run up behind her and wrap her arms around her and tell her that she would totally kick ass, but she didn't move. It's not like she didn't understand Adrianna's need for a drink either, if anyone understood that relentless craving, it was her, but the red head was still upset about earlier. She really liked Adrianna and she made her really happy and that's why she wanted everyone to know about them and she just didn't get why Aid wouldn't want the same. So, instead of engulfing the brunette in a hug and telling her that she could do it, she stayed rooted where she was.

"Don't worry, Aid, you're gunna be amazing," Cat said trying to comfort her friend.

"No. I'm sorry. I just can't do this." Adrianna was freaking out.

"What do you mean you can't?" Cat asked, hoping she was missing something.

"I just can't," Adrianna said, fidgeting with her hands.

Lila took hold of her hands. "Alright girl, you can do this. We are gunna be right behind you. You just gotta face your fears. Don't think about who's watching." Lila coaxed, trying to calm her.

Adrianna pulled her hands away. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "Sing in my place. Please."

"No way" said Liv, refusing to take that. "We're a band. Alright? It's all for one. And all that crap," she said as she put her arm around the nervous singer.

Her band mates nodded in agreement.

"She's right" chimed Lila. "We do this together or we don't do it at all"

"Guys, come on," pleaded Adrianna.

"Not a chance. There'll be plenty of other gigs" Cat explained. "The important thing is that we stick together."

Adrianna looked at the other girls expectantly.

"Put away the puppy dog eyes," Liv commanded. "We're not gunna rock this bitch without you."

Adrianna looked at all of her band mates, knowing that she couldn't let them down.

The girls took the stage to loud cheers from the audience. Adrianna tentatively walked towards the mic. She could see Silver, Liam, Teddy, Dixon and Naomi in the back cheering for her and she smiled a little. But she still had no idea how she was gunna pull this off. She knew that if she were to look off stage to the left she'd she Gia there, even though she had really hurt the beautiful red-head earlier. She had to fight to keep her knees from buckling. The girls started playing and she started to sing, looking at the faces around her, judging their reactions. She realized that she wasn't getting booed off stage and they really seemed to like the music. Adrianna smiled at this as she loosened up and relaxed a little.

By the end of their set Adrianna had completely relaxed and was having so much fun. 'So this is what it's like to face your fears' she thought as she smiled and bowed to the crowd. She was beaming from their cheers and yells for her and the band. To her left, Gia smiled and clapped for her. Turns out Gia couldn't help but be terribly proud of Adrianna. She walked to the side of the stage and walked up to Gia.

"Aid, I'm sorry, I was being stupid and I'll wait for you for as long as you need and you were absolutely amazing,' Gia rambled before Adrianna cut her off with a kiss. In front of everyone.

Gia looked taken aback but was definitely not complaining.

"I thought we were still trying to figure this thing out," she asked, a tad confused.

"I just had to face my fears, and not worry about who's watching." Adrianna explained.

"And don't call it this thing," she said, poking her girlfriend in the chest.

The girls kissed again and put their arms around each other as they walked off stage, leaving the rest of The Glorious Steinems to receive the cheers from the audience.

"You were amazing, Aid," Gia gushed.

"Yeah?" Adrianna asked shyly.

"Most definitely. I am so, so proud of you. You do realize that now you're gunna have a whole bunch of groupies, right?" Gia teased.

"Well, yeah that's bound to happen. It's not my fault people totally love us," Adrianna said smiling.

"Oh I think it definitely is your fault. I mean, you can't really blame them for totally adoring you. I guess I'll be reduced to fighting for your attention now that you have all of these followers," Gia joked.

Adrianna turned to look at Gia. "You will always by my favorite groupie," she promised as she captured Gia's lips with her own.

"Aid, you totally kicked ass," Liv praised as she dragged her drums off the stage.

"And you were nervous, why?" laughed Lila.

"Thanks guys" Adrianna blushed

Gia looked at Adrianna and smiled. She couldn't help but think Adrianna was absolutely adorable when she blushed.

"Anyone gunna help me with this keyboard?" Hannah asked, still on the stage. "P.S., Aid, you did awesome. And that was a pretty hot lip lock if I do say so."

The girls laughed and finished packing up the instruments.

* * *

_the rest of their (adrianna and gia) night will be continued in the next chapter. remember, i love reviews, they keep me going =]_


	5. Chapter 5

**CW owns everything.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five **

Gia had dropped the other band mates at there respective houses and now it was just the two girls sitting in the van.

"I'm still shaking," Adrianna beamed as she sat in Gia's van. She still had a smile plastered on her face.

"Good shaking or bad shaking?" her girlfriend asked.

"Definitely good. I've never sung in front of a crowd like that. It was so cool."

Just by looking at her Gia could tell she was still bubbling with excitement.

"Let's go do something," the brunette said.

"Like..?"

"I don't know. Oh! Wanna get some ice cream?" she asked excitedly.

Gia laughed. "You're like a little kid."

"Oh you love it," Adrianna laughed.

"This is true," Gia agreed as she put the car in gear and headed towards the closest ice cream parlor.

"Uhm, I'll have a large peanut butter swirl in a cup wiiiith...oreos on top please," Adrianna said to the girl behind the counter.

"Right, because you need all that sugar," Gia joked.

Adrianna just stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend.

"And I will have a small vanilla in a cone with chocolate jimmies," Gia ordered.

"Oh sure order a small, make me look like fat," Adrianna laughed. "Oh, and jimmies?" Adrianna asked as the girl went to make their ice creams.

"Yes, jimmies."

"Don't you mean sprinkles?"

"Nope. I call them jimmies," Gia smiled at the confused look on Adrianna's face.

"You're strange," Adrianna said with a smile.

"Ya know, I think someone might have told me that once or twice," Gia said with a look of mock pensiveness.

Adrianna couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend.

Gia paid for their ice cream and the two sat at a table outside. For a few moments they just sat and ate their ice cream.

"I'm pretty sure I am just as sick as you are, if not more so," Adrianna stated.

"Huh?" Gia asked as she caught dripping ice cream from the cone.

"You enjoy watching me iron, and I so enjoy watching you eat ice cream. I must be sick," Adrianna explained, referring to their conversation when she had been ironing The Glorious Steinems t-shirts.

"Damn, it must be catchy," Gia smiled.

"You have some ice cream right there," Adrianna said, pointing to Gia's lip.

Gia swiped her hand across her lip. "All gone?" she asked.

"Nope," Adrianna chuckled.

"Well, are you just gunna leave it there?" Gia challenged her.

"Definitely not," Adrianna said as she reached over the table kissing the ice cream off.

"How about now?" Gia asked

"Nuh uh," Adrianna replied kissing her girlfriend again. "There I think that's all of it."

"You know what, I don't think I could ever get tired of doing that," Adrianna said, sitting back down.

"Like I said, I haven't gotten many complaints," Gia chuckled.

The two finished their ice creams and headed back to Adrianna's house. They held hands as Gia walked Adrianna to the door.

"Tonight was so much fun," Adrianna said "And we would have been totally screwed if it weren't for you"

"Yeah, I was just doing my job, saving the day," Gia replied.

"Ha ha," Adrianna smiled, nudging Gia.

"You were absolutely amazing today," Gia told her girlfriend.

Arianna looked into Gia's eyes, and all she could see was the adoration that filled them. Adrianna's heart swelled with happiness. She wrapped her head arms around Gia's neck and pulled her close to her. She kissed Gia with as much passion as she could, trying to convey the depths of her feelings for the girl through her kiss. Adrianna slipped her hands from Gia's face down to her hips. She pulled Gia as close to her body as the boundaries of physics would allow. Gia smiled into the kiss loving the feeling of being so close to her girlfriend. Adrianna slipped her hands under the hem of Gia's shirt and relished in the feeling of Gia's soft skin beneath her hands. The two didn't separate until each of their bodies were aching of air.

"Wow," Gia said, breathless.

Adrianna smiled. "So you see why I haven't gotten any complaints about my kisses either?" Adrianna joked.

"How could anyone complain about lips that talented?" Gia smiled back.

"Trust me, they don't," Adrianna winked.

"Come here," Gia said, pulling her girlfriend closer and kissing her again.

"Ugh," Adrianna said as they pulled away.

Gia gave her a quizzical look.

"I don't want you to leave," Adrianna pouted.

"Yeah, I get that a lot too," Gia smirked.

"Hey, I'm the only one that you should be hearing it from. Got it?" Adrianna asked with false seriousness.

"Yes, Ma'am," Gia said, saluting her girlfriend.

The two girls chuckled.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Adrianna asked nervously.

"Uhm, are you sure?" Gia questioned.

"I mean, I'm not ready to go '_there_' yet, but I want you to stay with me. I like just being with you," Adrianna looked down at her feet.

Gia smiled, completely understanding. "Your wish is my command," Gia said, lifting Adrianna's chin and kissing her.

The two girls walked hand in hand up the stairs and into Adrianna's room. Adrianna gave her some pyjamas to change into and when Gia returned from the bathroom she found Adrianna snuggled up under the blankets.

"Hurry up," Adrianna said, patting the spot next to her in the bed.

Gia jumped onto the bed and scrambled under the covers, the commotion she created causing her girlfriend to giggle.

"So what are we watching," Gia asked, know Adrianna had put a movie in.

"It's a Russian movie. It's called The Irony of fate or Enjoy Your Bath."

"Uhm, well, that's a strange name," Gia laughed.

"Yeah it's kind of a weird movie, but it's funny and adorable, so hush," Adrianna retorted, kissing Gia.

"If you say so, hun," Gia said as Adrianna snuggled against her.

Adrianna sighed in contentment as she leaned against Gia. The two girls were asleep before the movie was half way through.

* * *

_let me know what you think =]_


	6. Chapter 6

**CW owns everything.**

_I am possibly failing my biology class for the semester. I so hatesss college. So because i'm all not happy you guys get an update. lucky ducks you!_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Oh. My. God." Adrianna said as she came up behind Gia.

"Most people just call me Gia," Gia said, laughing at her own joke.

"Well hardy har har," Adrianna nudged her girlfriend. "No. You will never guess who I just talked to."

"Well, since I won't guess, so you might just wanna tell me babe."

"I just talked to Ivy's mom."

"Oh, well that's fun I guess?" Gia said, confused as to why Aid would care about talking to Ivy's mom.

"No. Her mom is Laurel. She's a big time music producer. And she wants to sign me."

"Oh my god. Aid, that's so amazing. Congratulations!" Gia beamed. It was then she realized that Adrianna really wasn't smiling. She didn't seem so happy about the awesome news.

"Wait, why aren't you ecstatic? Isn't this good news?" Gia asked.

"Well, the thing is, she only wants to sign me. Not the band," Adrianna explained.

"Oh. That's why. So what are you going to do?

"I don't know. This is a chance of a lifetime. But I don't wanna let the band down. And everyone's heard stories of the rock star lifestyle. And I don't know if I could handle it. Especially after everything…"

Gia pulled her girlfriend into a hug, understanding the fear that was coursing through her veins.

"It's okay Aid. It's a lot to take in, I know. How about we just deal with classes and when school's over we'll think some more about it?

"Yeah I guess," Adrianna said, not too convinced.

"Hey come on, I'll even walk you to your first class," Gia offered taking Adrianna's hand in her own.

"So how'd your classes go?" Gia asked as she came up behind Adrianna and wrapped her arms around her. Adrianna slouched in Gia's arms. "Not that great, huh?"

"Too bad I couldn't concentrate to save my life" Adrianna replied frowning.

"I'm sorry," Gia frowned at her unhappy girlfriend. "Let's just go back to mine and see if we can sort any of it out, okay?" she said looking at her girlfriend hoping she'd comply.

"Okay, let's go I guess," Adrianna replied, as they made there way out of the building.

The girls made there way back to Gia's house. As soon as she walked into her girlfriend's room Adrianna threw herself on the bed.

"You really just want to get into my bed, huh?" Gia teased.

Adrianna smiled, grateful for her Gia's continuous attempts to cheer her up.

"I have no idea what to do," Adrianna groaned. "I mean, I really love playing with the band, but this a one time offer. How do I turn that down?" she asked

"Aid, it's not just about what the rest of the Steinems will say or that this might be a one time offer. You can't not take it cuz you'd feel bad, but at the same time, you can't take it just because you think it might not come around again."

"I know," Adrianna replied, putting her face in the pillow.

Gia sat down, putting her hand on Adrianna's back.

"Plus you have to think about how it will affect you. Will you be able to stay in school? And you know how the rock star lifestyle works. Parties every night, drinking, drugs. It'll all basically be thrown in your face. So you have to think about if you're at a point where it won't sway you."

"I know, and that's what's killing me. This would be so much easier if I hadn't been such a screw up. I wouldn't have to worry about getting back into that scene and messing up all over again."

"Hey, you're not a screw up," Gia reassured the brunette. "We all make stupid mistakes. God knows I did. But it became an addiction and we're gunna have to fight that addiction probably for the rest of our lives. It's gotta get easier, but if it's messing with you this much, maybe you shouldn't do it. Slipping up and relapsing is easy to do, and after that it's even harder to get back on board."

"That's why I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I'm there yet; if I'm strong enough."

Gia just held Adrianna. "Well, think of it this way, maybe it's not a one time thing. Aid, you have an amazing voice. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a client."

"Yeah?"

"Well, duh. You're super talented."

Adrianna smiled meekly. "Thanks," she said, lifting her head to give Gia a kiss.

"That's what I'm here for," Gia smiled.

"Do you have _Gone With the Wind_?" Adrianna asked.

Gia looked at Adrianna in disbelief. "Have you met me?" Gia laughed, "Of course I do!"

Gia saw a hint of a smile on her girlfriend's face as she made her way over to her collection of dvds. The girls curled up on the bed and sat back to watch the movie. By the time the movie ended both Adrianna was bawling and there were tissues scattered over the blanket.

"You realize you're a big sap right?" Gia asked Adrianna, proud that her eyes were only just tearing up.

"Hush. How can someone not cry while watching this?" Adrianna sniffled. "I mean, Melanie dies," she explained waiving her tissue around in her hand. "and then Ashley finally admits to Scarlett that he loved Melanie. An-And then Scarlett realizes she's in love with Rhett, but he moved on because he couldn't wait anymore for her. So then she resorts to Tara. It's all so depressing," Adrianna managed to spit out.

Gia laughed at the state of Adrianna and soon Adrianna was laughing along with her.

"We are pretty sappy, huh?" Adrianna laughed.

"You more than me, sweetie. And I so wouldn't have it any other way," Gia smiled, kissing Adrianna. "I guess it helps that you are totally adorable when you're a mess," she smirked.

"I'm always adorable, admit it," Adrianna joked.

Gia's face became thoughtful.

"Hey!" Adrianna pouted and smacked Gia's arm.

"Ow!" Gia joked, rubbing her arm, "I'm just kidding. Of course you're adorable."

"That's what I thought," Adrianna smiled smugly. "And you're not so bad looking yourself."

"So I've been told," Gia smirked.

Adrianna kissed Gia and the girls fell backwards into the bed, both relishing in the taste and feel of each other's lips.

After quite sometime the girls curled up with one another set to take a nap. Adrianna watched Gia as she drifted off to sleep. She couldn't help but admire the features of her girlfriend's face. She really was beautiful.

Adrianna sighed, feeling guilty for having Gia believe that she had made everything okay. Everything Gia said about getting signed and quitting the band, as well as the struggle that will come with staying sober all made sense to Adrianna but she couldn't let the feeling go that she really wanted this. Part of her was already busy convincing herself that even if it came to a lot of struggle, it might be worth it. Adrianna shook the thoughts from her mind and looked at Gia once more before resting her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and drifting off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, I own nothing.**

This one's a little longer than usual...my fingers just kept typingg

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Dammit!" Adrianna said, sitting up in the bed, realizing what time it was and that she and Gia needed to get ready for school.

"The monkey stole my lunch money," Gia mumbled as she turned so her back faced Adrianna.

Adrianna laughed, realizing that her girlfriend talked in her sleep. "Gia," she said trying to wake her.

Gia mumbled something incoherent and continued to sleep.

"No, babe, you have to get up. We need to get to school. And you need to give me clothes. I can't exactly go to school in the same thing I wore yesterday" Adrianna told the groggy red head.

"Wha?" Gia said, barely awake.

"We need to get up. And get ready for school. Now let's go," Adrianna ordered.

Gia turned so she was facing Adrianna and smiled.

"Mmm. Good morning," Gia said leaning into kiss Adrianna.

Once again, Adrianna couldn't help but smile into the kiss. She loved the feel of Gia's lips.

"Good morning to you too. But you really need to get up," Adrianna replied.

"Ugh, fine," Gia said, sitting up. "If you want you can go take a shower first. Then you can search through my closet."

"Excellent plan," Adrianna said kissing Gia before walking towards the bathroom.

"The towels are in the hall closet," Gia called to Adrianna as the brunette walked down the hall.

Twenty minutes later Adrianna walked back into the room wrapped in a towel with her hair still wet in a messy bun on top of her head. Gia turned from looking through the clothes in her closet and was once again at a loss for words.

"Let me guess," Adrianna said slyly, "wow?"

Gia immediately stop raking her eyes up and down the beautiful brunette and met her eyes.

"Am I that see through?" Gia asked with a smirk.

"Well, with that look on your face? Yeah definitely," Adrianna laughed.

"I'm, uh, just gunna go take a shower. Go ahead and take a look through the closet,"

Gia smiled as she made her way out of the bedroom.

"Hey," Adrianna said, grabbing Gia's hand as she made her way out the door. "Come here," she said pulling her close and kissing her hard.

"Ya know, if you keep kissing me like that, we're never going to get to school on time," Gia said, not really caring if they ever made their way to school.

Adrianna frowned, knowing her girlfriend was right.

"I know," she pouted. "Fine, go take your shower."

"This is definitely a good morning," Gia said kissing Adrianna once more before making her way to the bathroom.

While Gia showered Adrianna searched through her girlfriend's closet and found something to wear. After getting dressed she went through Gia's make up and started making herself pretty. She turned when she heard the door open. This time it was  
Adrianna that was at a loss for words as she looked her girlfriend up and down as the red head stood in the door way in a towel.

"So is that what I look like when my brain stops functioning?" Gia asked, obviously amused.

Adrianna looked at Gia's face this time. "Uhm, yeah, I'm guessing."

Gia winked at her before walking over to her closet to pick out something to wear. Adrianna returned to looking at the mirror in front of her and returned to applying her make up. Gia's body was reflected in the mirror as she searched through her clothes. Adrianna couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of her girlfriend in a towel. She turned the chair around so she had a better view. After a few seconds Gia stopped moving.

"Enjoying the view?" Gia asked startling Adrianna.

"Wha-How did you know?"

"I'm standing here, wrapped in a towel. Really? How could you not take advantage of the view?" She asked coyly turning around to face her girlfriend.

"Well you are pretty hot," she offered as an answer, raking her eyes up and down her girlfriend's body.

Gia slowly walked up to her girlfriend. She watched as Adrianna's breath caught in her chest as she leaned down and kissed her.

"Mmm," Adrianna said pulling away from the kiss, smiling. "I'm gunna go downstairs and find something to eat."

"Can't we just go back to bed?" Gia asked, pouting like a child as she stomped her foot.

Adrianna couldn't help but laugh. "As much as I would love that, no."

"Ugh, fine," Gia said reluctantly, stepping back from Adrianna. "There's cereal in the cabinet next to the microwave. Bowls are above the toaster. And there are waffles in the freezer. Oh and if you want coffee, there's coffee beans in the fridge and the percolator is on the counter."

"Perfect," Adrianna said, standing up and kissing her girlfriend.

"I'll be down in a minute," Gia said, pulling Adrianna close to her, kissing her once more.

Gia walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Adrianna sitting at the table eating a bowl of Lucky Charms and staring at the back of the box, clearly trying to figure out the games on the back.

"Lucky Charms? What are you like, five?" Gia joked as she walked towards the table.

"Let me take one guess as to why they were in the cupboard and who eats them," Adrianna replied knowing full well that it had to have been Gia.

Gia just smiled, knowing she was caught.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Adrianna replied smugly.

Gia grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured herself a cup of coffee. She then reached for a bowl from the cabinet and poured herself some cereal. She watched Adrianna as the brunette stared at the back of the cereal box. Once again a smile graced her face. She couldn't help but wonder how she managed to get this lucky.

The girls finished up their breakfasts and made their way to their cars. When they got to school they made their way into the building to start their day.

As they walked towards the school Adrianna took hold of Gia's hand. Gia looked down at their clasped hands and smiled. She loved that her girlfriend finally let her guard down. The girls couldn't help but chuckle as they walked down the hall, their fingers still intertwined. Adrianna walked Gia to class, gave her a kiss and made her way to her own class.

Gia walked into class with a huge smile on her face. She realized that she was really happy for the first time in a really long time. The period flew by as Gia sat and thought about her girlfriend. It was a good thing that the teacher didn't call on Gia, because, truthfully, she had no idea what was even being talked about that class.

"Hey Ade, what's going on?" Navid said, walking up to the table she sat at.

"Nothing," the brunette answered unconvincingly.

"Come on, you can tell me," he said, sitting down.

"Fine," Adrianna gave in, "but you can't tell anyone.

Adrianna launched into the story of Laurel and how she had offered her a record deal. She confided with Navid that she really wanted to take the offer but didn't know if she could handle the life style that came with fame and fortune. Navid somehow managed to calm her and make her believe that it would all be okay.

After telling Navid about Laurel, Adrianna actually felt a lot better and decided she would accept Laurel's offer. Navid was right. The old Ade wouldn't have even thought of the consequences, she would have dove head first into the whole mess. But she would be able to handle all of the pressure now that came with the music industry. However, she still didn't feel any better about having to ditch the band. After all if it weren't for them, Laurel would have never noticed her. The brunette pushed the unhappy thoughts aside and went back to her lunch.

Adrianna walked into the court yard and saw Gia, sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine. Gia didn't see Adrianna walking up to her under the brunette took the magazine out of her hand and sat in her lap.

"Hey! I was reading about Eliza Dushku!" Gia pouted.

"You totally were not reading. You just think she's hot," Adrianna said.

"I totally was reading, her good looks were just a plus," Gia smiled.

"Okay," Adrianna rolled her eyes, "I guess I'll just get up-"

Gia grabbed her girlfriend to keep her on her lap. "Oh no. You stay. You're much hotter."

"That's what I thought," Adrianna smirked.

"So what's up?" Gia asked.

"Well, I've changed my mind," Adrianna said, biting her lip.

Gia tensed. She knew it was too good to be true. Why would Adrianna ever want to be with her? "Uhm, a-about us?" Gia asked, scared.

"What?" Adrianna asked confused

"You changed your mind about us. About there being an 'us'," Gia explained.

"What? Sweetie, no!" Adrianna said, shocked that Gia would ever think that. "Of course not babe," Adrianna explained, talking her girlfriend's face in her hands.

"Oh okay," Gia said, relief washing over her face.

Adrianna kissed Gia hard. She couldn't suppress a moan at the feeling of Gia's lips on hers. When she pulled away, she blushed remembering that they were in a court yard full of people. "Now why would I change my mind about that?"

"Beats me," Gia chuckled.

"What I meant was I changed my mind about Laurel's offer. I'm gunna take her up on it," Adrianna explained.

"Oh, okay. Well if that's what you've decided then go for it," Gia responded. The red head couldn't quite figure out why her girlfriend had changed her mind but decided to stick by her anyway."

"Well, Laurel's having this party tonight at her house and she said it'd really help me get a head start if I were there, so I was wondering if you'd go with me," Adrianna asked, biting her lip, hoping Gia would say yes.

"Oo are you asking me out on a date, Ms. Tate-Duncan" Gia asked.

"Yes, Ms. Mannetti, I am," Adrianna chuckled at the fake formalities.

"Well how could I turn that down?" Gia smiled.

"You really can't," Adrianna laughed.

"Good to know," Gia smiled. She groaned when she checked her watch. "I need to go. I promised Navid I'd have my article done by lunch."

"That means I have to get up, huh?" the brunette asked, obviously disappointed.

"Unfortunately." The red head looked just as disappointed as her girlfriend. "But I'll see you later," Gia promised as Adrianna stood up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Adrianna asked with her hand on her hip as Gia began to walk away.

Gia chuckled as she turned back around to kiss her girlfriend. The brunette wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pulling her closer.

Gia felt the electricity race through her body, just as it always did when Adrianna touched her. "If you keep this up, I'm never gunna get that article done," she mumbled, not really caring.

Adrianna pulled her lips from her girlfriend's. "Well I should probably stop then. You can't be slacking on your journalist responsibilities," she teased.

"Fine," Gia said, clearly unhappy. "See you later," she said, kissing the brunette once more before reluctantly running off to her responsibilities.

* * *

_let me know what you guys thinks, whether it's good, bad, indifferent, whatever =] i love reviewssss_


	8. Chapter 8

**The CW owns everything.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Gia had been sitting at the computer for twenty minutes and she had yet to get anywhere with her article. Her mind kept wandering back to Adrianna. More specifically, how Adrianna changed her mind about Laurel's offer. When they had talked last night the brunette had her mind set on turning Laurel down. She had decided that it wasn't something she was ready for and it could hurt her if she got sucked into the like of a rock star. Something just didn't seem right. What would make her change her mind? And so suddenly? Gia shook the thoughts from her mind and looked up at the clock. With only thirty five minutes until she had to hand in her article she focused her mind back on her work.

"Another awesome piece Gia, good job," Navid said as he finished reading Gia's article.

"Thanks," Gia smiled, neglecting to mention that she had raced through writing it and barely had time to edit it before printing it.

There was an awkward moment as Gia stood there, unsure of what to say next. Conversing with your girlfriend's ex-boyfriend wasn't exactly comfortable. Especially after he had made his 'skills in the bedroom' known to you earlier. Plus, Gia really didn't want that picture in her mind.

"Well I guess I'd better go. Ya know, I have class and all," Gia said, rocking on her feet.

"Uhm, right, see you later," Navid grimaced, knowing things were now awkward between the two.

Quickly turning on her heels Gia made her way out of the cafeteria.

"Help"

"What's wrong?" Gia said, panicked.

"I don't know what to wear tonight"

"Ade, you just scared the crap out of me. I thought there was a serious problem," the red head sighed, relieved.

"Uhm hello, this is a serious problem! I have nothing to wear!" the brunette squeaked. Gia knew that the brunette was pouting.

"So go naked," Gia suggested, smirking.

"Don't even joke. It might just come to that," whined.

"Oh no. Totally not allowed. I'm not letting everyone oogle at my girlfriend. I'll find you something to wear, even if you have to go in a potato sack. I've heard brown is the new black."

"This is why I keep you around. You are a totally life saver," Adrianna said relieved.

"So it has nothing to do with my dashing good looks and kissing skills?" Gia joked.

"Oh well the hot body and talented lips definitely help," Adrianna played along

"That's what I thought," Gia said, clearly pleased with herself.

"Ugh hurry please?" Adrianna pleaded.

"Fine, I'll see you in a little bit," Gia said, hanging up the phone.

Adrianna turned as she heard a knock on the door and saw Gia peeking her head in.

"Finally! What to so long?" Adrianna said.

"Ya know," Gia said, looking pensive, "most people greet their girlfriends with at least a hug if not a kiss. Buuuut," she extended, "I guess you don't want your ice cream," she said as she pulled a bag from behind her back.

"Is it peanut butter swirl?" Adrianna asked hopefully.

"Well of course," Gia answered.

Adrianna walked up to Gia, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"Thank you," she said, kissing the red head.

Gia put the bag down and put her arms around Adrianna's waist so her hands were resting in the small of her back.

"Are most rock stars this friendly with their groupies?" Gia mumbled through the kiss.

"Nope, you get special attention," Adrianna murmured.

"I like getting special attention," Gia smiled. The red head captured Adrianna's lips once again. "Now let's sort out this crisis of yours," she said kissing her girlfriend once more.

Adrianna groaned as she pulled away from her girlfriend and made her way over to her closet.

Gia still didn't understand why Adrianna changed her mind about the party but figured she might as well go along with whatever her girlfriend wanted.

"Ugh, I'm drowning in a sea of vintage," Adrianna whined, giving up on her closet.

"I don't get it. When we talked you didn't think this whole professional music thing was a good idea. I thought you didn't want to do it?" Gia questioned. She wanted to let this whole thing go but she had this nagging feeling that just wouldn't go away.

"Yeah well I talked to Navid, and he made me feel a lot better," Adrianna explained.

_Of course. Navid._ Gia thought. "You talked to Navid? Why didn't you tell me that before?" she asked her girlfriend.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Adrianna said. The brunette knew her girlfriend was mad, but she tried to play it off.

"It's seems like a pretty big deal that you would rather take your ex-boyfriend's advice over mine."

"Gia, come on. There's nothing going on between me and Navid, I promise," Adrianna said, trying to get her girlfriend relax. "He just knows me really well"

"And I don't?" Gia was offended. By this time the peanut butter swirl ice cream was long forgotten. Her girlfriend was turning to her ex-boyfriend for help. The guy who completely shattered her heart and left Gia to pick up the pieces and put them back together.

"Don't twist my words. Gia, stop it," Adrianna pleaded, not understanding why it was becoming such a big deal. Navid knew her and he knew the old her and she knew that she could trust his opinions. "You're the one I want to go to the party with, right?" She said, trying to reassure the red head.

"Yeah," Gia said, standing up as Adrianna put her hand on her thigh, "but look, uhm, I really don't think I should go." Right now, she really didn't even want to be around Adrianna.

"Because I talked to Navid?" Adrianna asked. Gia was blowing things out of proportion. So what if she had talked to Navid? They were friends; they were allowed to talk about things.

"No. Not that. I have my own sobriety to worry about and I just don't think it's a good idea to go, for you or me. But I already told you that. But apparently you would rather take your ex-boyfriend's advice over mine," Gia lashed out. Although it was part of it, worrying about her sobriety wasn't the whole truth.

"Yeah well cuz he's not so judgy. He actually believes in me," Adrianna shot back.

"Okay, great. Then take him to the party."

"You know what, maybe I will. It will be a lot more fun," Adrianna said, standing up.

By this time both girls' emotions were running high.

"Screw you," Gia seethed before storming out of the room.

Adrianna fell on to her bed. Her brain trying to catch up with what just happened. Her and Gia just had a fight. A big fight.

Instead of sitting on her bed and crying like she wanted to, Adrianna grabbed her purse and left the house. She figured she needed a new dress and shopping might help her take her mind off of Gia.

* * *

_I know it's a lot of review from the episode, but it was needed for what's coming up...._

_and remember i love reviewsss =)_


	9. Chapter 9

_don't hate me._

**CW owns everything**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

Gia sat at the bar at the beach club, stirring her drink and staring out at the water. She had left Adrianna's house about an hour and a half ago. The first hour had been spent driving aimlessly trying not to think about Adrianna and how much their fight had upset her. In the end, Gia somehow ended up at the beach club at the bar.

Gia continued to stir her drink, even though the ice cubes melted a long time ago. She was replaying the whole fight in her head over and over again and each time made her heart hurt. She and Ade had never fought before and Gia wasn't too keen on the feeling of pain the fight left her with.

"Gia, you're supposed to be staying sober," a voice said.

Gia turned in her chair to see Alexa standing next to her. Great, as if things weren't messed up enough, now she had to deal _her_ ex.

"I am," Gia answered without much more of a glance.

"Really?" Alexa asked, taking Gia's drink from her hand and taking a sip, "Because that tastes like vodka tonic to me," she said, still holding the drink.

"Why do you even care?" the red head asked, staring at the wooden bar that was under her hands.

"Gia, just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean I don't care about you. I've watched you fall back into your habit before and I know how much it messed you up," Alexa answered, looking genuinely concerned.

"Well, whatever. If you really wanna know I haven't even drank any. I ordered it like, a half hour ago and it's just been sitting there," Gia said, still not looking at the girl who once held her heart.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alexa asked, putting her hand on Gia's shoulder.

"Nothing," she said, shrugging the girl's hand off and turning back towards the ocean.

"Gia, I know you. Something is obviously going on. You wouldn't be sitting at a bar if everything was just peachy."

"Me and my girlfriend – we fought, and – I don't even know. Things just kinda got messy," Gia said, unsure why she was talking about Adrianna with Alexa.

"Oh," Alexa said awkwardly. "Well, hey, let's go do something. Ya know, get your mind off things."

"I don't think so. I'm just gunna stay here for a little bit," Gia said, still refusing to look at the girl who had once completely shattered her heart.

"Come on. We'll just hang out, like old times. We can watch a movie, eat some popcorn, what do you say? It's better than wallowing," Alexa said hopeful.

Gia finally turned and looked at the brunette. Sighing she said, "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

They pulled up at Gia's house fifteen minutes later. As they were walking up to the door Alexa took Gia's hand in her own. Gia looked down at their hands in surprise and then up at Alexa, who smiled meekly. Gia sighed, but kept her hand in Alexa's as they made their way inside and up to her room.

Adrianna sat next to Laurel and about five other people. Even after sitting with these people as they talked for the last half hour she still had no idea who they were or what they were even talking about. Truth was that she really wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings. Her mind was more focused on her girlfriend. Well, she was hoping Gia was still her girlfriend. Adrianna had no idea where they even stood. It was the first time the two of them had fought. Ever. And Adrianna hated the fact that they had a fight; that they had both let themselves get so angry over something that could have been handled so much differently. Any other way to handle it would have been better than how they had dealt with it. Adrianna still didn't really understand why Gia got so upset. Sure, she probably shouldn't have gone with Navid's advice and not even told Gia about why she changed her mind. She should have really talked it out with Gia instead of Navid. She felt guilty that she had said the things she did to Gia. She never really even thought about bringing Navid with her. She didn't want to share this with anyone but Gia. At this point though, the purpose of the fight didn't really matter to her anymore. The only thing that mattered was that fighting with Gia hurt and she wanted it to go away. She wanted Gia to hold her and have that be that. So, instead of paying attention to the oh-so-important music people that surrounded her, Adrianna sat there anxiously waiting until she could leave and go fix things with Gia.

"Right?" Laurel asked looking at her newest up and coming rock star.

"Yeah, right," Adrianna answered, her mind clearly in another place.

Looking at Adrianna, Laurel saw that the young girl was wearing the same unhappy face that she had had on the entire night.

"Anyway," Laurel said, linking arms with the brunette and standing up, "sorry to steal her away but there a whole bunch of people I need this girl to meet."

"What's going on? Your head seems to be a little elsewhere." Laurel said as she walked outside with the young girl.

"I'm fine," Adrianna said, not really wanting to talk to her producer about her personal issues.

"Come on."

Adrianna sighed. "I had a fight with my girlfriend. It was pretty bad and I think it was fault. I don't know. I wasn't being very sensitive and I just-I really need to apologize."

"Sooo, what the hell are you doing here?" Laurel asked, surprised the girl was even there.

"I thought I had to come," Adrianna answered. Laurel just chuckled. "I thought this was important for my career." Adrianna was a little confused.

"Okay," Laurel nodded her head in understanding, "let me give you some advice; not as a record producer, but as your friend. Screw this party! Follow your heart. This industry is going to push you, so you gotta push back. Don' let us make decisions for you; otherwise you'll be eaten up and swallowed whole."

"But she has my heart," Adrianna blushed.

"Well, go get it back, Ade."

"What are you doing here?" Gia folded the last corner of her blanket back.

"I'm so sorry," Adrianna gushed. "I should have been more understanding about how you felt about the party and me going to the party. I really think I can handle this," Adrianna said, walking toward her girlfriend. "I should have talked it out with you, not Navid."

"Yeah, no kidding," Gia said, obviously still upset. "Look this isn't a good time." The red head shifted on her feet.

"Gia, come on," Adrianna pleaded. "I totally respect why you didn't want to go and you don't ever have to go if you don't want to. So long as you're there for me when I get back," Adrianna said, hoping her girlfriend would forgive her.

At that moment Alexa walked out of the bathroom.

Adrianna looked from Gia to Alexa and back, unable to believe what she was seeing. "You cheated on me." It wasn't a question. Adrianna could feel her heart shatter in her chest. "How could you do that?"

* * *

_**Remember, i love reviews =] even if they are angry ones about how you hate me haha**_

_just remember, i love adrianna and gia just as much as you guys_


	10. Author's Note

**Soo...**

Firstly, thank you to those of you reading this story. I love your reviews, even when you yell at me for the Alexa thing, but i'll sort that out, i swear.

Secondly, me being the bonehead I am, I just realized that I'm leaving in two weeks and I'll be gone for two months and won't have regular access to a computer or have time to write because I'll be working as a camp counselor and chasing around rugrats. So I'm sad to say that I will most likely be ending the story before I leave. However, there will be at least five more chapters that will be posted, I promise.


	11. Chapter 10

_The story can't be all fluff because then there would be no real plot. yay angstynesss =]_

**I don't own any of it.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Adrianna sat with Silver, Annie, and Naomi at the lunch table. Once again, she really wasn't paying attention to her present company.

"Ade," Silver practically yelled.

"Huh?" Adrianna said, snapping back to reality.

"Daydreaming much?" Annie chuckled.

"Uh, yeah I guess, sorry." Day dreaming? Not so much. Missing Gia, being miserable, wondering why things happened the way they did? Yup. "What were you saying?" Adrianna asked, finally paying attention to her friends. It had been five days since she caught Gia with Alexa but she still hadn't told her friends about it. They had all had their own drama going on and it never really seemed like a good time. Plus, if she talked about it, it made it real and she was ready for that. Not just yet.

"Nai, Annie and I were thinking about going to the party tonight at the beach club. You in?" Silver asked, staring at her friend. Adrianna seemed off the last couple days and Silver had no idea what was going on. The first thing that popped into her mind was that her friend was using again. She almost immediately dismissed that thought though, knowing that Adrianna wouldn't-couldn't go back to that place. Not ever again.

"Uhm, I don't know. I was thinking about just staying in tomorrow. Maybe renting a couple of dvds, just relaxing," Adrianna answered absentmindedly.

"Ade, come on please! It'll be fun," Naomi pleaded with her friend.

Adrianna sighed, really not feeling like going to a party.

"I don't know, I'll think about it," Adrianna forced a smile.

"Yay!" Annie laughed. She was glad that she and the girls were friends again, the year had been messed up enough and she was just happy to have her friends back.

"Hey, I'm gunna use the bathroom. I'll be right back," Adrianna declared, getting out of her seat.

"Oh, I'll go with you," Silver said, getting up as well. Silver didn't have to use the bathroom, she just wanted a chance to talk to Adrianna and find out what was going on with the girl.

"Ade, what's up?' Silver asked as the two girls walked into the bathroom.

"Uhm, I'm going to the bathroom," Adrianna answered, pointing towards the bathroom stalls.

"No, I mean with you. What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Adrianna faked confusion. "Nothing is going on."

"Ade, something's going on and I know it. You haven't been acting like yourself for like, a week now. Tell me what's going on." Silver had a feeling Adrianna was upset about something and she didn't like seeing her friend unhappy.

Adrianna stood there facing Silver, biting back the tears.

"Ade, you can tell me," Silver said, taking her friend's hand in her own. "What happened, sweetie?"

"I just-can we not talk about it right now. We have to go to class," Adrianna said, her lip trembling.

"Okay," Silver saw the tears welling up in Adrianna's eyes and knew better than to push her on whatever was upsetting her. Especially not during school. "How about I stop by later and we'll talk, okay?"

'Yeah, sure," Adrianna said, grateful her friend wasn't pushing the issue. She really wasn't too keen on the idea of breaking down in the school bathroom.

"Okay good. Come on, let's go to class."

"You go ahead, I'm just gunna use the bathroom," Adrianna said.

"K, I'll see you later," Silver gave her a smile and walked out of the bathroom.

Adrianna stood at the sink, staring at herself in the mirror, willing the tears to fall. She couldn't cry about this, now here, not now. Adrianna pulled herself together, plastered a smile on her face and made her way to her next class.

It had been five days since she talked to Adrianna. The brunette hadn't answered any of her phone calls or texts, she completely avoided her in school, and when Gia went to her house there was no answer, even though Gia knew Adrianna had been home, her car was in the driveway.

"Ade, please. Please call me back. Or text me back. Anything. We need to talk. It really wasn't what you think. Please let me explain." Gia hung up the phone having left her nth message on Adrianna's voicemail.

Gia sat back on her bed hugging her pillow. She needed to talk to Adrianna. She needed to explain. She needed to tell her what _really_ happen. But she still hadn't called her back. Or answered any of her texts. Or open her front door. Gia was at a loss as to what to do next.

Adrianna heard and known and turned her head towards her door.

"Hey," silver said, sticking her head inside.

"Hey, come in," Adrianna said, patting the space beside her on her bead.

Silver walked over and sat down next to her friend. "So tell me what's been going on."

Adrianna leaned into her friend and was welcomed with a hug. Silver could feel the hot tears through her shirt. Adrianna's body shook as she cried into her friend's arms.

"Sh-she slept with her ex," Adrianna managed between sobs.

"Wait, who slept with their ex? Ade, start from the beginning," Silver said, still holding the crying girl.

"Gia. I caught her. Wi-with her ex, Alexa," Adrianna looked up at Silver with read eyes. "She cheated on me."

"Ade, I'm so sorry. How did this all happen? I thought things were so well between you two. You were happy," Silver said, trying to understand how it all happened.

Twenty minutes later Adrianna had told Silver the whole story; starting with her first talk with Gia and ending with her walking in on Gia and Alexa.

Silver knew her friend's heart was broken and she felt for her. Silver could tell that Adrianna had fallen for Gia, and when Adrianna fell, she fell hard. Silver felt helpless as she sat on her friend's bed.

"Have you talked to her?" Silver asked meekly/

"No."

"She hasn't called you?" Silver was surprised.

"No, she has," Adrianna looked at her phone. "Twenty calls and just as many voicemails. There's also been countless texts. And she came over three days ago, but I pretended I wasn't home and didn't answer the door. I can't talk to her, Sil. I just can't," Adrianna said as a new wave of tears hit her.

"Shh, it is okay, I know. You don't have to talk to her, it's fine," Silver tried to soothe her friend. "This is just another reason you should come out with us tomorrow," Silver tried to smile.

Adrianna just looked at Silver. "My girlfriend cheated on me so I should go to some party?"

"We don't have to go to the party. We could see a movie, maybe get some dinner. It'll help take your mind off things. You need to get out and have fun. It'll be just us girls. What do you say?" Silver was hoping Adrianna would give in. She wanted to get her out of the house so she could have fun. Staying cooped up inside upset wasn't going to help Adrianna move on.

"I guess, yeah, okay," Adrianna gave in.

"Yes!"

Adrianna chuckled at her best friend's excitement. "Thank you, Silver."

"For what?" Silver hadn't done anything as far as she was concerned.

"For being here. Putting up with me," Adrianna smiled meekly.

"Sweetie, I'll always be here and put up with you," Silver chuckled, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Plus, if you asked me, Gia really screwed up. How could she not get that she was messing up such a good thing?"

"Well thanks. It helps."

"Well, I'm glad I could be of service," Silver smiled and hugged her friend. "Hey I have to finish up my physics project, are you gunna be okay if I get going?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Adrianna smiled weakly. Her heart still hurt, but telling Silver about it all really did help.

"You sure? Because I could stay if you needed me to."

"No, I'm okay," Adrianna reassured her friend.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

After Silver left Adrianna went in the bathroom and readied herself for bed. It was only nine thirty but she was absolutely exhausted. Who knew having your heart broken and then crying to your friend could take so much out of a person?

As Adrianna laid her head down on her pillow her mind filled with thoughts of Gia. She chuckled to herself as she remembered trying to wake Gia up only to discover that she talked in her sleep. These thoughts only made her heart hurt more. If someone were to feel the pain she felt over Gia, that person would probably think that the girls had been together for years, because surely only that much time together could cause that much pain. When she was with Gia, Adrianna never thought about their relationship ending. If she had, she couldn't have imagined this ending in her wildest dreams. She still couldn't wrap her mind around Gia cheating. It just didn't make sense. They had one fight so Gia went and jumped into bed with her ex? The girl that completely broke her heart? The one that literally made her walk into poles? That must mean that Gia must hate Adrianna a whole lot if she was so willing to get back with Alexa. Maybe it was more about sex than anything else. Was it because they had been together for a couple months and they still hadn't had sex? Adrianna wanted to be with Gia but sex was a big deal for her, whether it was guy or girl. Gia never said anything to suggest that it was a problem. What did Adrianna do that was so bad that could cause Gia to run back into the arms of that bitch?

Adrianna couldn't stand the thoughts that were swimming through her head. She wanted to forget, to make it all go away. But the only way she knew how to do that was drugs and alcohol. Being sober sucked.


	12. Chapter 11

**I own nothing =[**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Gia tossed and turned in her sleep. Her dreams replaying the night of Laurel's party.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm so sorry. I should have been more understanding about how you felt about the party and me going to the party. I really think I can handle this. But, I should have talked it out with you, not Navid."_

"_Yeah, no kidding. Look this isn't a good time." It wasn't that Gia was still upset with Adrianna, but she knew that if Ade saw Alexa there, her girlfriend probably wouldn't be too happy._

"_Gia, come on. I totally respect why you didn't want to go and you don't ever have to go if you don't want to. So long as you're there for me when I get back,"_

_Gia saw the pain cross Adrianna's face as Alexa walked out of the bathroom. _

"_You cheated on me. How could you do that?"_

"_Adrianna wait!" Gia yelled to her girlfriend but she wouldn't listen. She tried to run after her but her feet wouldn't move. "Ade, please! It's not what it looks like!" but the tiny brunette kept walking away. Gia kept trying to run after her. Get her to stop so she could explain. But her feet wouldn't listen to her brain. They weren't moving. She could see Adrianna out the window getting into and starting her car. All of a sudden her feet listened to her brain and she took off downstairs. She ran outside but Adrianna was gone; she could only faintly see the buggy's lights as Adrianna made her way further down the street. _

Gia woke up with a groan, smacking her alarm clock to turn it off. Once again she had dreamt about Adrianna. About trying to go after her. But her feet wouldn't moveuntil it was too late.

Gia sat up and slowly. Even Gia was amazed how much the breakup, if that's what it was, was affecting her. She didn't want to get dressed or do her make-up or hair. Hell, it was hard enough getting out of bed. If this was a few months ago she would have stayed in bed with a bottle of Jack and stayed there. Everyday this week she woke up hoping it was all just a dream, but every day she was disappointed, knowing it was reality. The red head sighed as she reluctantly got out of bed and started her day.

"So Ade and I were thinking. What do you say we don't go to the party tonight?" Silver said as the four girls walked through the halls.

"What? Why?" Naomi asked with a pout.

"Well we were thinking of have a night for just the girls. We'll see a movie, get some dinner, come on it'll be fun," Silver encouraged.

"Hey, I'm up for anything," Annie smiled.

"See, Annie's in. What do you say Nai?" Silver knew that Adrianna really didn't want to be around crowds at the moment and really just needed her friends.

"Can we get Thai?" the blonde asked.

Silver and Annie looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Why not?" Silver smiled.

"Then I'm in. Plus, I could totally use a girl's night. Liam's been so weird lately," Naomi smiled and went back to texting.

Annie just smiled. She knew what was going on with Liam and she knew it wasn't her place to tell her. If Liam wanted his girlfriend to know, he would have told her.

"So Thai and a movie it is," Annie smiled, keeping her thoughts about Liam to herself.

"Great. Hey I gotta go meet Teddy, we'll discuss movie options at lunch?" Silver asked.

"Sounds good," Annie smiled.

"Uh huh, sure," Naomi answered, no longer really paying attention, but instead focusing on her phone.

"And that's when Alexa walked out of the bathroom. And so I left," Adrianna finished as she picked at the salad on her plate.

"So that's why you've been totally not yourself the last couple days," Annie said, understanding washing over her.

"Why didn't you tell us before, Ade?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know. I think it hurt too much. And once I said it out loud that would mean that it really happened," Adrianna shrugged. "Plus, it's not like you guys haven't had your own things going on; between Teddy, Mr. Cannon and Jasper, you're all dealing with things too. I don't know. It just never seemed like a good time.

"Ade, I'm so sorry. Gia is an idiot for doing that to you." Annie put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"But what if it was my fault, you know? I really didn't think about her at all when I talked to Navid about it. I should have talked it out with Gia, I mean, she is-_was_ my girlfriend."

"That doesn't mean she has the right to cheat on you Ade," Silver chimed in.

"I know. But then another part of me wonders if it wasn't really about the fight," the heartbroken brunette said, taking a bite of salad.

"Well what was is about then?" Naomi asked, having no idea what another explanation could be.

"Well, I don't really know. Like, what if it was just about sex?" Adrianna said meekly.

"Huh?" Naomi asked.

"Well, her and I hadn't done _it_ yet. What if she didn't feel like waiting for me?" Adrianna explained shyly.

"I don't know Ade. Gia doesn't seem like the kind of person that would go sleep with someone else because her girlfriend wasn't giving her any," Silver took a bite of her spring roll.

"Well I didn't think she was the kind of person who would cheat either." Adrianna stabbed at the food on her plate.

"Have you talked to her?" Annie asked cautiously. She wasn't sure if her friend even wanted to talk to the red head.

"Nope. I haven't answered any of her calls or texts."

"Why don't you try talking to her? Maybe try and sort it all out" Annie suggested.

"Annie, the girl slept with her ex. Why should Ade talk to her? I don't think Gia even deserves that much," Naomi retorted.

"Well maybe it'll help, even if it is just for closure," Annie explained herself further.

"I don't know. I can't even bring myself to look at her. All I can picture is her and Alexa. When I see her in school I turn around and walk in the other direction. It just hurts."

"You fell for her, didn't you?" Silver asked, understanding why this hurt Adrianna so much.

"Hard," Adrianna answered with a sigh.

"Damn, Ade." Naomi felt for her friend. Being broken hearted definitely sucked.

"Yeah, but I'll deal. I mean, I got over Navid. Now I have to get over Gia."

"Hey, what do you say we skip the movie and head back to my house?" Naomi suggested. "We can watch some dvds and just chill, veg out, whatever."

"Yeah, that sounds great," Adrianna said, finally smiling. She felt a little bit better now that her friends knew what was going on.

The four girls finished up their dinners and headed over to Naomi's house ready to spend the entire night doing absolutely nothing productive.

* * *

_la la la i love reviews la la la_


	13. Chapter 12

**The CW owns 90210. But i think that they should give me the rights to it as a birthday gift...i'm just saying...****Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Adrianna walked into the girls' bathroom and stopped abruptly. There, at one of the sinks stood Gia. She thought about turning around and walking back out but Gia saw her.

"Ade, wait," Gia said, before she could walk out the door. "Please. I need to talk to you."

"What, Gia?" Adrianna said, her back still facing her ex. "What could you possibly have to say to me that I would want to hear?" She was letting her emotions get the best of her. She could feel the tears building in her eyes and she willed them not to fall. "What could you possibly say that would make any of this any better?"

"I can explain everything," the red head stated simply.

Adrianna turned to face her. "Oh you can explain? How cliché," she spat.

"Ade, please, listen. Alexa and I – nothing happened. I swear," Gia tried to explain.

"What do you mean nothing happened?" Adrianna asked. She could see the tears in Gia's eyes. She could see how desperate the red head was to just talk to her and tell her what really happened.

"I didn't cheat on you," Gia looked at Adrianna. "I can explain everything," she said taking a step toward Adrianna and taking her hands. "Please. It's just one huge misunderstanding," she said softly.

Adrianna closed her eyes for just a moment as she reveled in the feeling of her hands in Gia's. She missed that feeling. Adrianna abruptly pulled her hands away from the Gia's when she realized what she was doing. Adrianna watched Gia's face fall as she lowered her arms back to her sides. "Fine," Ade made up her mind, "but not here. You can come over after school and we'll talk then,"

"Really?" Gia was hopeful. Adrianna was actually giving her a chance. She wasn't blowing her off like she had her calls and texts.

Part of Adrianna wanted to listen. To believe that what Gia was saying was the truth. But another part of her wanted to yell at Gia. Make Gia feel all the hurt that she felt. Did Gia deserve a chance to explain? Would she just lie about what happened between her and her ex? She wouldn't know until she listened.

"Sure," Adrianna shrugged.

Before she realized it, Gia had engulfed Adrianna in a hug, breathing her in.

"Oh, sorry," Gia blushed realizing what she had just done.

Adrianna couldn't help but think how cute Gia was when she blushed. "It's-It's fine," Adrianna replied awkwardly. Truth was that Adrianna didn't want to let go of Gia. She wanted to be wrapped up in her arms because it made her feel safe. Gia made her feel loved. Or, at least she had…before that Alexa thing. "I'm just gunna use the bathroom. I'll see you later then?"

"Definitely," Gia beamed. She could feel the pieces of her heart slowly putting themselves back together.

Adrianna felt the butterflies in her stomach, just like she always did when Gia gave her that smile. It was the smile that made her feel like no one else mattered but her. Only then did Adrianna realize just how much she had missed that smile in the last week.

Gia walked passed Adrianna and out of the bathroom still smiling. She finally had the chance to fix it all. The rest of the day was mostly a blur for Gia. She was more focused on talking with Adrianna later than she was any of her classes.

Things weren't going much better for Adrianna. She wanted to know the truth of what happened. Why that bitch was walking out of _her _girlfriend's bathroom. Gia kept insisting that nothing happened between her and her ex and that she could explain what Adrianna walked in on and Adrianna was really hoping she was telling the truth. She wanted to believe that nothing happened with Alexa. That Gia would never cheat on her. But all she could do for now was sit and wait thru classes until her and Gia could talk later.

"Come in," Adrianna said when there was a knock at her bedroom door. She had been sitting on her bed just staring at her history notes and she welcomed the distraction.

"Hey," Gia said sheepishly, peeking her head in the door.

"Oh hey," Adrianna closed her notebook and motioned Gia into her room.

Gia sat down in the chair at Adrianna's makeup table and for a moment both girls sat quietly, each unsure of where to begin.

"Ade, I-"

"Gia, why-" the girls spoke simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, go ahead," Gia said awkwardly.

"Why where you with her that night?" Gia could hear the pain in Ade's voice.

"Well, after I left – after we fought, I mean, I kinda just drove around for a while. I was trying to blow off steam. I was also beating myself us for being such an ass to you. I was so mad at myself for acting like that –for acting like such a jerk. Ade, I had no right to say those things to you. I was entirely out of line. But I felt like you were throwing you relationship with Navid in my face and I got scared."

"Of what?"

"That you were going to realize that you were still in love with him, maybe? You guys have this history that I could never compete with and I didn't know how to handle that. Eventually, I ended up at the bar at the beach club. I sat down, ordered a drink-"

"Gia-" Adrianna's heart hurt at the idea of Gia picking up the bottle.

"No, I didn't drink any of it. I promise," she assured Adrianna. "I sat there for a while with the drink in my hand. I don't really know how long I was there. I just kinda sat and stared out at the beach. Then someone came up to me and said I shouldn't be drinking. I turned around and it was Alexa. At first I tried to just ignore her, but apparently she didn't wanna go away," Gia was still annoyed with Alexa. "She knew that I was out of it and so I told her what was going on, about our fight. She said she wanted go some where and just hang out and at first I said no, but Alexa's never really been one to take no as an answer. So we ended up going back to my house."

Gia looked at Adrianna. She could see the pain in the brunette's eyes; the wanting to know the whole story; the events that lead to her heart break.

"Alexa decided it would be a good idea to put on some violent slasher movies; to help me get my mind off of everything. And so we were laying down watching Scream, I think, and eventually we just fell asleep. We only woke up a little bit before you came in," Gia looked in Adrianna's eyes; she was searching for understanding, for something that showed that she realized what actually happened. She didn't see it.

"When Alexa came out of the bathroom she was fixing her sweater. And you told me it wasn't a good time?"

"She must have taken it off when we were laying down. I wasn't really paying much attention to her or to the movie for that matter. I couldn't stop thinking about you. About how much of an idiot I had been. Ade, I would never, could never, cheat on you. I don't want Alexa. I only want you. And as for it not being a good time? Well how would any normal person react if they walked into their girlfriend's room to find her hanging out with her ex? I knew you would immediately think that something had happened between us and I wanted to save you from that. I wanted to save you from the hurt that I knew would come with that. I would never-could never hurt you like that. So I figured if I told you it wasn't a good time and you just left then there would be no problem."

Adrianna still looked unsure.

"Okay, remember when Alexa said she wanted to talk to me?"

Adrianna nodded.

"You had been so sure that she wanted to talk to me because she wanted to get back together. And when I came back here I told you she just wanted some of her stuff."

Adrianna nodded again.

"Well," Gia bit her lip, "I wasn't exactly telling the truth."

"What do you mean?" Adrianna was confused.

"When Alexa and I talked, she told me she wanted to get back together, but I turned her down."

"But that doesn't make any sense. You were still in love with her." _Gia turning Alexa down made no sense. This was the girl that Gia had been so in love with. The girl that made her walk into poles,_ Adrianna thought, her mind swimming.

"No. By that point I had already fallen for you. I wasn't lying when I said I would rather be hanging out here with you than be with her. Even though I thought there was no chance of you actually feeling the same about me as I felt about you, I chose you. I chose you over her. Even though I never thought there would be an _us_. I fell for you. Hard." Gia's eyes were watering. She had practiced this speech time and time again. What she would say to Adrianna if or when the brunette gave her a chance. What came out wasn't anything like what she had practiced and she had struggled to get her words out, but they were finally all out and now it was up to Adrianna.

Gia watched as a single tear fell from Adrianna's eye and ran down her cheek. It was a minute before either moved.

"Gia?" Adrianna said.

"Yeah?" Gia looked up from playing with her hands.

"Kiss Me?"

* * *

_Yay! This means you guys can't hate me anymore...right?_


	14. Penultimate

**The CW owns it all**

_So this is the second to last chapter of Free Falling. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Adrianna knew that Gia was telling the truth and that made her happier than words could express. For the first time in too long she smiled a real smile.

Gia couldn't believe what she was hearing. She quickly got up and made her way over to Adrianna and captured the brunette's lips in a fierce and passionate kiss.

Adrianna pulled Gia onto the bed with her and the red head crawled on top of her. Adrianna moaned into the kiss. She almost forgot how good Gia's lip tasted. Gia smiled, knowing Adrianna was enjoying this just as much as she was. Like Ade, Gia missed the feel of her girlfriend's lips.

Adrianna pulled away from the kiss and looked at the beautiful girl above her.

"Ade, what's wrong?" Gia asked worridly.

"Nothing, I just-I've missed this; you, just being with you."

"I missed you too," Gia smiled and leaned down and kissed her girlfriend again. This kiss was shorter than the last but was filled with just as much passion.

"Grr," Adrianna growled when she heard her phone go off. "Why is it that something always ruins a good moment?" she asked.

"Because people like to ruin my fun," Gia chuckled.

"It's Silver. And that was mostly rhetorical," Adrianna smirked as she sat up and picked up the phone. "Hullo."

Being the adult she was, Gia stuck her tongue out at Adrianna in protest and Adrianna chuckled.

"_Don't sound so excited to talk to me, Ade" Silver said sarcastically. "And, uhm, what is goin on over there, did I just hear you laugh. Oh my god, am I interrupting something?" Silver asked flabbergasted. _

"Sorry, Sil. Uhm, sorta, it's just, Gia's here and-" Adrianna explained.

"_Wait, Gia's there? What is going on?"_

"She came over so we can talk."

"_Are you serious? But how-I mean-what-"_

"Calm down Silver," Adrianna chuckled at her friend's bewilderment. "We decided we needed to actually talk about everything."

Gia moved behind Adrianna and wrapped her arms around her waist and slowly kissed her neck.

"_So are you guys like back togeth-uhm, what was that Ade?" Silver asked when she heard a moan._

"Uhm, Sil, can I call you back a little later?" Adrianna asked, a little distracted by the lips attacking the pulse point on her neck.

"_Ya know what, I probably don't even want to know," Silver chuckled. "Yeah, call me later when you aren't uhm, so distracted."_

"K, bye," was all Adrianna replied before hanging up. She closed her eyes and focused on the assault on her neck. "You couldn't wait five minutes?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

"I told you," Gia tilted Adrianna's head back, "I've missed you," and kissed her again.

Adrianna couldn't help but smile. "I've missed you too," she replied kissing Gia again.

Gia sighed and let her body fall back into the bed, bringing Adrianna with her.

"Gia?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Ade, can't we just forget-"

"No," Adrianna cut her off. "I need to apologize more than you do. Those things I said. They were horrible and uncalled for and I didn't mean any of it. I never wanted to go to that party with Navid, not for one second. The only person I wanted to be there with was you. And when you weren't there with me I was miserable. Laurel knew that something was wrong and when I told her what was going on she made me leave the party so I could see you and apologize for everything. And when I came into your room and I saw Alexa I just assumed the worst. I mean, what kind of girlfriend does that? I could've asked and had you explain but instead I jumped the gun and thought of the worst possible scenario. Then part of me started to think that you slept with her because, well, because you were tired of waiting for me. And even worse, I refused to talk to you about it and I know I hurt you, so I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't handle this better and that I hurt you," Adrianna looked up at Gia.

"Ade, I would never go and sleep with some one else just because you aren't ready. How could you not know that?" Gia wondered. Not once had she ever even brought up the topic of sex with Adrianna. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Adrianna in that way, because she did, but she didn't want to rush her girlfriend into anything that she wasn't ready for. Hell, she was content to leave things just the way they were for as long as Ade wanted.

"I think my heart knew that but my brain just refused to listen," Adrianna explained.

"Well, now you know for certain. I'll wait for you for as long as you need."

"Really?"

"Of course. Sex; it's a big deal. Whether it's with a guy or a girl. And what kind of girlfriend would I be if I pushed that on you?"

"So you are my girlfriend?" Adrianna smirked.

"Only if that's what you want," Gia spit out, hoping she hadn't assumed too much

Adrianna reached up and kissed Gia hard. It was Gia's turn to smirk, knowing that that kiss definitely meant yes.

"How can you be so amazing?" Adrianna asked placing her head back down on the red head that she was using as a pillow.

"You know what? I think I might have been born this way."

Adrianna chuckled. "You are so full of yourself," slapping Gia lightly. "You're lucky you have an awesome body, because that ego of yours, yeah, not so great," the brunette joked.

"Miss Tate-Duncan, you are so shallow," Gia said in mock offense. "How dare you completely disregard my intelligence?"

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" Adrianna mocked.

"Yes." Gia pouted, "Yes you did."

"Well let me see if I can make it up to you," Adrianna said reaching up and capturing the red head's lips. "Better yet?"

"Mmm. Not quite," Gia answered, receiving another passionate kiss from the brunette. "Much better."

"Good." Adrianna smirked.

"Let's go out." Gia said sitting up, resulting in Adrianna falling off of her.

"Hey, I was laying down," Adrianna was the one pouting now.

"Aw, I'm sorry sweetie." Gia pulled Adrianna up so she was sitting next to her. "And as much I love just laying here with you, let's go out. Do something. Celebrate."

"Really, because I was just really comfortable a second ago?"

"Please?" Gia looked at Adrianna with puppy dog eyes.

"Not fair. You know I can't say no to those eyes," Adrianna argued.

"Yup, I know," Gia smirked, proud of herself. She leaned in and kissed her girlfriend.

"What was that for?" Adrianna asked, talking about the kiss.

"Just because." Gia was still smiling. "Now come on, let's go do something," she said pulling on her girlfriend's hand.


	15. The End

_So this is the last chapter of Free Falling. Thank you all so much for reading and for your reviews, both positive and negative ones. At the moment i'm considering the idea of righting a sequel when i get back if my brain can come up with some ideas and if it's wanted. So, yeah, read the last installment and tell me what you think! _

_**Once again, The CW owns it all.**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"My favorite part had to have been when that one guy started cursing his dead wife," Gia chuckled. "For some reason, I just don't think he missed her that much."

"Uh, yeah, ya think?" Adrianna laughed.

The two girls were walking out of movie theatre hand in hand; discussing the movie they had just seen, _Letters to Juliet. _It had only been a week since they had been back together but neither of the girls could be happier.

"That was such a cute movie," Adrianna said as they began to walk down the street.

"And one that you didn't cry at, surprisingly," Gia joked.

"Hey!" Adrianna slapped her girlfriend's arm, "I don't cry at _every_ movie."

Gia looked at her with disbelief.

"What? I totally don't," the brunette defended herself.

"Fine, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you very much," Adrianna said smugly.

"Hey what do you think about going to take a walk on the beach?" Gia suggested.

"I think that is an awesome idea." Adrianna smiled and snaked her arm around Gia's waist, pulling her closer.

The sun was setting as the girls walked along the sand. The silence between the two was a comfortable one.

"Ade." Gia stopped walking and turned towards the brunette next to her.

"Gia, is everything okay?" Adrianna worried.

"Everything is more than okay. I mean, for starters, I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the entire world."

"Trust me, babe, I've got nothing you," Adrianna reached her hand up to her girlfriend's face.

"I just-I wanted to tell you, uhm" Gia stumbled over her words.

"Spit it out, sweetie" Adrianna chuckled.

"I love you, Adrianna," the red head finally managed.

Adrianna's breath caught in her chest. "You love me?" Adrianna smiled, with tears in her eyes.

"Well, you kinda make it hard not to," Gia smirked. She hadn't planned on saying it, not just yet anyway, but she couldn't hold it in anymore. Adrianna made her so happy; happier than she had ever thought she could be.

Adrianna pulled Gia close to her and kissed her hard. "I love you too, Gia." Adrianna's heart swelled. She never imagined that she could ever feel this way. When she was with Navid, she did love him, but she recently realized that she was never actually in love with him. What she felt for him was nothing compared to the intensity she felt with Gia.

"Yeah?" Gia smirked, hopeful.

"How can I not?" Adrianna asked, her arms still tightly wrapped around her girlfriend's slender frame. "You are absolutely amazing. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. This," she motioned to the both of them, "us, I could stand here for forever with you just like this and that'd be okay. When I was a complete mess and I was trying to get myself back together you were the one there for me. You're always there for me and I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much. More than I ever thought possible."

Gia's heart was bursting. Never in her wildest dreams did she think someone could make her this happy and the fact that she now knew that Adrianna felt the same as she did made it that much better. She pulled the brunette even closer to her and kissed her.

Adrianna knew she could never get tired of Gia's kisses. She would never tire of the electricity that ran through her each time Gia touched her. The feeling of absolute bliss that filled her each time Gia looked at her with that look of complete adoration that she knew was reserved for her and only her. There was no way she'd get tired of any of it.

"I will never get tired of hearing that," Gia smirked as the two girls stood in front of Adrianna's front door.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Adrianna repeated, kissing her girlfriend in between each 'I love you'. Truthfully, she didn't think she'd ever get tired of saying it.

"What do you think about going to the pier tomorrow morning?"

"Okay, but when you say morning, how early are we talking? Because I've been in the studio entirely too much this week and I was really, really, looking forward to my beauty rest,' Adrianna pouted.

Gia chuckled. "So how about like, ten thirty?"

"I was thinking more like twelve-ish?" Adrianna bit her lip.

"You realize that twelve is noon, right?" Gia smiled.

"Maybe," Adrianna said coyly.

"You're lucky I love you."

"Oh I know," Adrianna grinned.

"I'll come get you around twelve then. I love you." Gia pulled Adrianna close and kissed her gently.

"Screw beauty sleep." Adrianna mumbled.

"Huh?" Gia looked at the brunette confused.

"I want you to stay over tonight." Adrianna said shyly.

"Okay," Gia smiled, "but we aren't watching anything that ends with you crying, got it?"

"Well, I was thinking more like staying up late, not watching movies."

Gia finally caught on. "Are you sure Ade? Because if you really aren't ready it's fine," Gia rambled, "And I didn't tell you that I loved you so you'd sleep with me-"

"Did I ever tell you how adorable you are when you ramble?" Adrianna laughed, cutting her off. "I know you didn't say you loved me just to sleep with me. And yes I'm sure. I don't think I've ever been so sure of anything in my life."

Adrianna felt the butterflies in her stomach as Gia lowered her onto the bed. They were a mix of nerves and excitement. Mostly excitement. She loved Gia more than anything and right now, she wanted nothing more than to be with her.

"You're sure about this, right?" Gia asked for what seemed like the tenth time.

Adrianna propped herself up on her elbows. "Gia, I love you," she said, caressing her girlfriend's face, "But if you ask me that again, I'm kicking you out." She smiled, lightly tapping the red head's face.

Gia made the motion of zipping her lips shut and returned to kissing the brunette that lay beneath her.

Gia had slept with plenty of people, especially during the time when she had been using, but none of those girls had made her feel like Adrianna did. None of them made her feel the way she did when she opened her eyes the next morning and saw her beautiful girlfriend's naked body draped delicately over her own. She didn't want to move. Ever. So instead she continued to lay there and just watch her sleeping beauty.

"Enjoying the view?" the brunette mumbled into Gia's chest.

The voice surprised Gia and she jumped a little but quickly recovered. "Well, your naked body is oh-so-conveniently draped over me. I really can't help it."

Adrianna smirked but kept her eyes shut. "What time is it anyway?"

"Half past eight," Gia said, craning her neck to see the alarm clock perched on her girlfriend's end table.

"Ugh. It's too early," Adrianna groaned burying her face into Gia's shoulder.

"Well good morning, sunshine," Gia chuckled.

Adrianna chuckled, finally opening her eyes and looking up at her pillow. "It is definitely the best morning ever," she said kissing her girlfriend.

"What do you think about going to get some breakfast?" Gia asked, pulling her girlfriend's body closer to her.

"Mmm food sounds like a good idea," Adrianna said, not moving.

"Well, sweetie, in order to go get breakfast, we need to actually get up." Gia knew full well that Adrianna didn't plan on getting off of her and Gia wasn't complaining.

"I have a better idea," Adrianna said kissing her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah? I'd love to hear this one," Gia laughed quietly.

"Well," Adrianna said mater-of-factly as she hoisted herself up on her elbow, "I propose that we stay in bed and never get out."

Gia looked as if she were mulling over the idea. "Yeah, I think I could deal with that," Gia smiled, taking her girlfriend's face in her hands. She gently pulled the smaller girl towards her and captured her lips.

Adrianna's body relaxed and her hands began to explore the body that lay underneath her. The brunette pulled back from the kiss only slightly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gia recaptured her girlfriend's lips as one hand blindly reached for the blanket and pulled it over them.

**The End**

* * *

_remember, i lahh reviews =)_


End file.
